Daisy Johnson (Earth-199999)
| Title = Agent Skye | CurrentAlias = Skye | Aliases = Skipper, Melinda May, 0-8-4, Mary Sue Poots , Tremors | Identity = Known to Authorities | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = ; formerly the ; Inhumans | Relatives = Jiaying (mother); Calvin Zabo (father); Unnamed Paternal great-grandfather | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = The Bus, Skye's van | Gender = Female | Height = 5'5" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hacker, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | Education = High School dropout | Origin = An orphan of Inhuman lineage who joined S.H.I.E.L.D and got exposed to the Terrigen Crystals hidden in one of the Diviners. | PlaceOfBirth = Hunan Province, China | Creators = Joss Whedon; Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = | Quotation = For years the truth was hidden. People from other times. Other worlds. Heroes. But now we know - they're among us. | Speaker = Skye | QuoteSource = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Daisy was born in a small village in Hunan Province of China. She was the daughter of Jiaying, a local woman with extreme longevity (most likely because of her Inhuman ancestry) and Cal Zabo, an American doctor. Cal delivered his daughter himself. Shortly after her birth, a group of Hydra agents under the orders of Daniel Whitehall raided the village and kidnapped the elders, including Daisy's mother. Whitehall vivisected the woman and used her blood and organs to regain some of his youth, and left her remains to be found by Cal who swore revenge against Whitehall. Daisy was discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents after they located an 0-8-4. After members of the team that found Daisy started to be killed off, agent Linda Avery sent the infant to Saint Agnes Orphanage. Unaware of her origins, Daisy took on the name of "Skye." She bounced between different foster homes that never kept her around for long, saying that she "wasn't a good fit." When she was nine she stayed with a family, called the Brodys, that Skye particularly wanted to like her, but they soon sent her back to the orphanage. Skye then became a member of the Rising Tide, an anonymous network of hacktivists dedicated to exposing the existence of superhumans and powered individuals. Skye made it her personal mission to find out her origins and her search eventually led her to a redacted S.H.I.E.L.D. medical file. S.H.I.E.L.D. When Skye witnessed Michael Peterson's display of superpowers during an accident which would have killed a normal human being, she advised him to run, because she knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. would try to cover up his actions, and told him where to find her in her van. However, after the meeting with Peterson, she was caught by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Coulson and Ward, and taken to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. base for interrogation. She was ultimately convinced by Phil Coulson and Agent Ward to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. in finding Peterson. When she was escorted to her van in order to recover his research to help S.H.I.E.L.D., the agent that escorted her was knocked out by Peterson, who forced Skye to take him to a train station, and to erase all the information she could find about him. Secretly, Skye managed to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. where to find them, and Peterson was finally taken into custody. After the situation, Coulson offered Skye a position on their team. Some time later, Skye was emptying her van as the agents prepared for takeoff, while Ward was talking with Coulson and May and stating she wasn't qualified to be a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Coulson countered stating that Skye will serve great as a consultant specifically because she doesn't think like an agent, despite Agent May's argument that the girl had not been not cleared for combat. Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz greeted Skye and then gave her a tour of the plane before Ward gave her an emergency procedures pamphlet. The team then travelled to an unpaved airfield in Peru, to an Incan archaeological site in Llactapata. Skye offered to warn nearby residents, but Coulson instructed her not to publicize the discovery in order to keep the investigation "quiet and contained". When a mission required the team to infiltrate the mansion of Ian Quinn to rescue scientist Franklin Hall, Skye volunteered for the assignment as she was the only member of the team with a plausible reason for being there without a cover story. Although she initially appeared to side with Quinn, when Quinn confronted her about her allegiance to S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye stated that she preferred the big brother willing to stand up for his little brother when he needed protection - using an analogy previously made by Ward during a training session - rather than Quinn's attempt to defy the rules because they didn't benefit him. When a hack from Miles Lydon endangered the life of "Registered Gifted" man Chan Ho Yin, Coulson's team sought to bring him into custody. Tipped off by Skye, Lydon evaded capture and met up with Skye at his Austin, Texas, apartment. Coulson, fearing that Skye might turn, tasked agent Melinda May to follow her. She confronted Skye and Lydon at his apartment and took them into custody. While in custody, Skye tried to convince her team that Lydon was a good man who only believed in freedom of information. However, when Ward provided evidence that Lydon sold the information about Chan to mysterious sellers for one million dollars, she realized that he was not the man she thought he was. Skye helped Ward extract Coulson and May when the operation to rescue Chan went bad. Afterward, Coulson gave Skye an ultimatum; come clean with him, or be left behind. Skye decided to tell Coulson the truth about her quest for her parents and agreed to the stipulation of wearing a monitoring bracelet, one that kept her from operating electronic equipment, in return for being allowed to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D. While Coulson was getting a medical check up, Skye joined Fitz and Simmons in doing mock impressions of Ward after he complained that the night-night pistol was an ounce too heavy. The team was then sent to investigate a mysterious death in which the victim was left floating in mid-air. Skye began tracking an electromagnetic disturbance leading to a second victim, before determining that the two were both fire fighters involved in the clean-up of the Battle of New York. After finding the third person involved, they then discovered that the three fire fighters had claimed a Chitauri helmet, and had unknowingly contracted an alien virus. While en route to the Sandbox to dispose of the helmet, they discovered that Simmons had also been infected. Skye watched helplessly with Ward as Simmons attempted to find a cure, which she ultimately did. Skye then gave Simmons a big hug. When the team extracted Agent Shaw, who was carrying vital data, Skye offered to decrypt it, but Coulson revealed that the intelligence was classified under Level 8. The agents all took the announcement in stride, as this was simply the hierarchical methodology of S.H.I.E.L.D. at work. They arrived at the Hub to deliver the data where Skye attempted to follow Coulson, May and Ward into the briefing room, but her bracelet prevented her from entering. While Ward and Fitz went on a mission to disable the Overkill device, Skye questioned Coulson as to why S.H.I.E.L.D. was not mobilizing resources to extract their teammates. Coulson told her to "Trust the System" and walked away. Thus, she collaborated with Simmons to hack the Level 8 server. Unfortunately, Simmons was caught by Agent Sitwell, and proved to be a terrible liar, before accidentally stunning him with the Night-Night Pistol. Skye then searched the server, tempted to peek at the redacted file of herself, but presently returned her focus back to helping her friends. She discovered that there was no plan to extract Ward and Fitz, before she in turn was discovered by Coulson. He accused her of attempting to look up her file but she quickly explained that their teammates had no extraction plan. She defended her actions, reminding that being on a team meant watching each others back. Coulson told her that S.H.I.E.L.D. was bigger than their team and keeping secrets was important. When asked if he knew of the plan, he told her her that it was classified. Skye then gathered May and Simmons to take the Bus and rescue their teammates, with Coulson joining in after confronting Victoria Hand. After extracting Ward and Fitz, Skye later apologized to Coulson for her actions. Coulson then revealed that he had looked up her file, which only said that a female S.H.I.E.L.D. agent dropped her off at the orphanage, though he did not name her or confirm that she was her mother. Subsequently, Coulson's team dealt with the Berserker Staff and the Norse paganist hate group pursuing it. After that, they investigated Hannah Hutchins, a woman believed to possess uncontrolled telekinesis from a particle accelerator explosion. Coulson brought Skye along to show her how S.H.I.E.L.D. handled gifted individuals. When Hannah was brought aboard the Bus after May sedated her, Skye objected to her methods, believing that Hannah required a sympathetic ear rather than a trigger-happy agent, but was ordered to stay away from the subject. When it was discovered that it was Tobias Ford, a maintenance worker who caused the accident and thus was trapped between worlds, was the cause of the seemingly telekinetic events, Ford sabotaged the Bus while in mid-flight, causing it to crash. While trapped with Coulson, Skye learned much more of May's past history and why she was so cold. Following the resolution of the crisis, Coulson informed Skye that her empathy would make her ideal in future "welcome wagons" and that she may one day rename the Gifted Index. ]] After Coulson was kidnapped by Project Centipede, Skye wanted to help out more with the search, but Agent Hand didn't trust her and May supported her belief (which was actually a ploy to get her off the Bus, believing that she would work better without any agents watching her). However, Skye's other teammates urged her to leave the Bus to search for Coulson on her own rather than report for debriefing. To that end, she visited Centipede financier Lloyd Rathman, masquerading as May and used her skills to find the hideout where Coulson was being kept and informed her teammates. Together, they were able to rescue Coulson, and Skye got to punch his captor, Raina. In gratitude, Coulson removed her bracelet. While dealing with a crisis at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Sci-Tech Academy, Coulson informed her that he and May had been looking into her past and explained the horrific circumstances that brought her to the orphanage. While this would have destroyed her, Skye grew stronger for it and paid her respects to the Wall of Valor. Skye soon became driven to find Ian Quinn but when she confronted him at his Italian villa, he shot her on the Clairvoyant's orders. This was all an effort to get Coulson to return to the place where he had been resurrected, so he could find a method to save Skye, as the S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors believed that she was beyond saving. Simmons later injected Skye with the GH.325 recovered from the Guest House, thereby saving her life. While bed-ridden, Skye was subjected to numerous blood tests to find any trace of the drug in her system. Though incapacitated during the Lorelei crisis, she was not idle when Lorelei hijacked the Bus, helping unlock the Cage for Sif to trap her. Afterwards, Coulson revealed to her that the drug that had saved them both was derived from an alien corpse from the Guest House and he may have potentially subjected her to unknown consequences. He made her promise to keep this secret from their teammates until they could get some answers from Director Fury. As S.H.I.E.L.D. drew close to finding the Clairvoyant, Coulson formally made her an agent so she'd have access to the rejects of the Gifted Index to identify a potential candidate. To protect the two-men teams against the Clairvoyant reading their minds, she would give one agent the suspected individual's identity and the other their current location. When the search suspected Thomas Nash, Ward shot him rather than take him into custody, stating that he was protecting Skye when Nash made threats against her. However, Coulson suspected that Nash was a decoy to throw S.H.I.E.L.D. off the Clairvoyant's trail. It was then that Skye deduced that the Clairvoyant was actually a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent with security clearance. Subsequently, Fitz informed Skye that he had found an encrypted line in the cockpit. Suspecting May to be in league with the Clairvoyant, Skye told Fitz to cut the line before she and Coulson confronted her. Then suddenly, the Bus was remotely hijacked by Victoria Hand and redirected towards the Hub. May confessed that the line was to Fury before pointing the finger at Fitz for tampering with the plane's sat cable. Fitz then confessed that he was trying to contact Simmons at the Hub where she was studying GH.325. Skye then got on her laptop, finding a white noise across all S.H.I.E.L.D. channels. After John Garrett got aboard after being targeted by S.H.I.E.L.D. drones, Skye discovered a message from Hydra to its sleeper agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. Infiltrating the Hub, Skye set off with Ward to disable the nerve center. Before Ward set off to fight a number of enemy agents, Skye gave him a kiss. As they set off their bombs, this indirectly helped save Coulson, May and Fitz, who had discovered that Garrett was really the Clairvoyant and are able to capture him. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye was one of the agents present in the new "Providence" base. It was here that she began to see the depth of Agent Ward's duplicity after he murdered Agent Koenig, the base's sole resident espionage agent. Skye pretended to be unaware of the truth and allowed Ward to take her from the site on the Bus before the others of the team returned. When Ward mentioned the hard drive that had been used to back up the technical schematics that the team had gathered, she finally understood his true mission. Fortunately she had thought to leave a hidden message, alerting her team to the true nature of Ward, and was later discovered by Fitz. Skye tricked Ward into taking her to the diner in Los Angeles where she had first met Mike Peterson, then use her laptop to secretly tip off the authorities to their location. She let Ward know that she knew his secret, mockingly stating, "Hail Hydra", just as the police raided the diner to arrest them. Ward fought off the police while Skye tried to escape in a police car, but Deathlok, who had been shadowing Ward, assailed the car and grabbed her. After being escorted back to the Bus, Ward requested five minutes alone with Skye, to which Deathlok relayed Garrett's permission. Skye rejected Ward's explanations with disgust though, and refused to listen. Deathlok later received an order from Garrett to use one of his new weapons to give Ward a heart attack, and gave her an ultimatum to decrypt the hard drive, or Ward would be killed. She relented, admitting that the decryption location is based on altitude, not latitude and longitude, and Deathlok then halted Ward's heart attack - a decision that she later berated herself for, although Coulson also pointed out that she had given mercy, which was a much harder thing to do. She was later rescued by Coulson's team with the help of Maria Hill and Lola. She later reviews that the hard drive contains a Trojan Horse that she installed in it. She helps the team to uncover more information about the Deathlok project by tries to hack into the system of Cybertek's corporate headquarters in Palo Alto only to discover it was only paper files. She, May and Agent Trip later staking out the barbershop that is a front for Garrett's base but was later cornered by a team of Hydra agents, three who are Centipede soldiers and one of which is carrying the Berserker staff. The team managed to gain an upper hand against the soldiers and Skye retrieves the data while May brings the structure down on the soldiers. She and May enter the Cybertek control room, claiming to have a bomb and take director Zeller hostage, the intended effect of which gives the super-soldiers new orders to abandon Coulson and protect Garrett. She later taunts Garrett that she's taken control of the soldiers' control center through a phone call he made to Zeller's cell phone. Garrett informs her that unless anyone but the assigned handler gives an order to his men then the soldiers' explosive eye would go off. She pretends to be dumbfounded as May ushers all the handlers out of the room. Garrett then has the last laugh, claiming that Fitz and Simmons are dead, prompting her to toss away the phone in frustration. She has the bomb strapped around Zeller's chest. While he assumes she wants control of the soldiers, Skye demands to know why he serves Hydra, asking if he's devoted to the cause, that Hydra provides a sense of family or because of their “Incentives Program”; she gets a reaction on the third one. Suddenly Ward bursts in and confronts Skye, calling her bluff, pointing out that she didn’t even have the wherewithal to kill him. Skye expresses pity for him for betraying their team, stating that Fitz is a hero because he wanted to believe there was good in Ward and remarks that some people are just born evil. Ward concurs and insinuates that the two of them are not so different; Skye corrects that Garrett is the evil one; him, she labels to be weak for being so willing to blindly follow orders. Ward admits that she woke up a certain weakness in him, but Skye soon plays her hand, that she only meant to distract long enough for the spurned May to begin her attack. She enters a Cybertek holding facility with the director and leads him to his captive wife, opening another cell to find Mike’s son, Ace. She then reveals to Zeller that the “bomb” is in fact an Incredible Hulk action figure, to his embarrassment. Having hacked into Mike/Deathlok's ocular implant, Skye has Ace deliver a message to his father that confirms the boy’s safety, leading Mike to finally turn on Garrett and allow Coulson and Fury to finish him. Rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. Since Coulson took on new duties as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, Skye improved her combat abilities to the point that she became a competent field agent. She participated in a mission to retrieve information on an item known as the Obelisk from a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but the mission was aborted when a superpowered assassin killed Browning and took off with his information. Back at the Playground, May was able to match the assailant's DNA to Carl Creel, who they deduced had been working for Hydra. Skye tried to get Ward, now their prisoner, to give up anything he knew about Creel's location. Ward tried to make Skye sympathetic towards him, describing his various suicide attempts since they last saw each other, but Skye wasn't buying Ward's stories and grew impatient with him. Desperate to prevent her from leaving, Ward told her that he didn't know Creel's location, but that they could look in the white noise between S.H.I.E.L.D. communications to look for messages between Creel and Hydra. Agent Koenig was soon able to find one, learning that Creel was to attack the newly-promoted Brigadier General Talbot in Washington. Skye and May were sent out to protect Talbot from Creel, and during the fight Skye incapacitated Creel with shots from her I.C.E.R. Later, Skye and a squad of fellow agents were tasked with infiltrating the army base where the Obelisk was stored to prevent it from falling into Hydra's hands. The mission objective to retrieve the Obelisk was thrown into disarray thanks to Carl Creel's interference, causing Skye to ask Coulson if they should abort the mission. Coulson ordered them to continue according to plan, but the three mercenaries of the squad left anyway. Skye, May and Agent Triplett made a dash for a quinjet with cloaking abilities, and flew off with it. Skye and Triplett flew the quinjet back to the Playground, where Skye informed Coulson that the Obelisk had the same runes on it that Coulson has had her investigating for months. Skye wanted to investigate this further, but Coulson preferred that they continue their hunt for Creel. Skye along with May, Triplett, and Lance Hunter were later sent to take down Creel, but Hunter betrayed the rest of the team and disabled them with his I.C.E.R. so he could get his revenge on Creel alone. After the mission was over and Creel was in their custody, Skye confided in May that she thought something might be wrong with Coulson. Skye was one of the agents Coulson deployed to Morocco to bring Donnie Gill to S.H.I.E.L.D. However, Hydra got to him first, and Donnie was ordered to use his freezing abilities to kill the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents hunting him. Skye at the time had taken a lookout position and was using a sniper rifle, which she used to shoot Donnie before he could hurt anyone. This was the first time she had killed someone. After the mission, she spoke to Ward, who informed her that her father was indeed alive, and that he would take her to him when she was ready. Alien Carvings Skye provided help in the mission to obtain a "Miracle Painting" in Miami, Florida. She stayed with the rest of the team on the Bus, while Coulson and May went undercover. The Bus was sabotaged however by a Hydra agent disguised as May. It took the combined efforts of the team to prevent the Bus from exploding. Following through with her investigation on the mysterious carvings, she interrogated Ward about what he knew about them. He noted that he saw them in Belarus and when John Garret started carving them after being injected with GH-325. Ward expressed concern for her, but she knew she was okay, so she immediately confronted Coulson about it. He came clean about the carvings being a side effect of being injected by the GH formula, but then Skye noted she hadn't been affected the same way. Coulson told her of his theory that her body wasn't rejecting it because she may be alien, to which Skye freaked out over. Their meeting was interrupted by a phone call by Raina, saying she wanted to meet. Skye and the rest of the agents went with Director Coulson to meet with Raina. Raina threatened Coulson to give up Skye so that Raina could take her to her father, and if he didn't she'd reveal to everyone at Hydra that Simmons was a mole. Skye tried to give in, but Coulson called out Raina's bluff, and let her do it. Raina was being hunted by current Hydra head Daniel Whitehall, and Coulson offered her protection in exchange for Skye's father's location. Once Raina gave it, Skye sneaked away to see her father for herself. However, when she arrived, she found that her father had already left his hideout, leaving only a picture frame. Coulson caught up with her, and comforted her. The agents later found two viciously murdered bodies in the adjacent surgery room. At the sight of it, Skye uttered that he was a monster. Skye later told Coulson that she is fully willing to hunt down her father, but in return, she asked Coulson to not keep any secrets from her. Coulson then showed her the carvings he'd been making everyday for the past few months, which upon seeing, she said that she believes it's a map. When Hydra attacked the U.N. under the guise of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Senator Christian Ward launched an anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. initiative. To ease the tension, Coulson offered him the full custody of his brother, Grant. Before the exchange, Skye manipulated her interrogation with Grant to find out all he knew about her father. He told him everything he knew about Hunan village and her separation from her parents. After that is done, Grant was handed into the custody of Christian. Skye and Coulson went on an off-the-books investigation of a woman murdered by means of mysterious carvings. After an autopsy, it was revealed that both the victim and the murderer had the GH formula in their system. Coulson decided it was time to use the memory machine to find out the secrets of Project T.A.H.I.T.I. Coulson found that the killer was one of the patients being treated by Project T.A.H.I.T.I. and that he was targeting other patients. Skye was concerned about Coulson's mental health, so she brought him down to Ward's old cell to let him cool off, but Coulson shoved her in the cell, turned on the force field, and ran off. It took awhile, but Mack and Fitz found and released her from her cell. Skye and Mack tracked down Coulson and intercepted him strangling the killer, Sebastian Derik. However, Coulson wasn't trying to kill Derik, instead Coulson found out that the carvings weren't meant to be created in two-dimension, but instead in three-dimension. He realized this when looking at a train set that the last patient had built, revealing the carvings to be a blueprint of a city. Later, Coulson briefed S.H.I.E.L.D. on his mental stability and on their new mission of finding this city. Skye was in charge of data mapping the surface of the earth finding this city. Skye later received a phone call from Ward, saying he'd keep sending S.H.I.E.L.D. "gifts" like the capture of Whitehall's right hand man, Sunil Bakshi. Skye traveled to Australia with Coulson, Fitz, and Trip to scan the whole globe for this city. While Coulson, Fitz and Trip entered the satellite facility to hack it, Skye remained on the Bus. When the agents returned after the mission was completed, she found that Trip was shot, and that her father was there to stitch him back up. Skye had been having nightmares about her past, and couldn't shake the feeling something bad was about to happen. Director Coulson assigned her, May and Hunter to retrieve Raina and the Koenigs in Vancouver. During the extraction, Skye entered a fight with Agent 33 and beat her with help from Hunter. While Hunter went off to find May, Skye revealed to Raina that Hydra had the Obelisk. Raina told Skye that she now believed that Hydra wants her because she was "worthy" enough to touch the Obelisk. Raina tried to give herself up to Hydra, but S.H.I.E.L.D. prevented it, and they took off to San Juan, where the rest of the team was. During the flight there, Raina told Skye the story of how she met her father, her early childhood years, and her belief that the Obelisk was left on Earth by the aliens known as the Kree as a key to unlocking hidden powers of those who are "worthy". Not long after, Ward boarded the plane with Hydra, and took Skye and Raina with him. Ward's main intention was to reunite Skye with her father, who had also allied himself with Hydra. Skye was put in a room with her father, who introduced himself as Cal. He expressed his regret for not being able to raise her, but he wanted to make it up to her by helping her fulfill her destiny. He explained that her mother came from a lineage of gifted people. He told the story of her mother's death at the hands of Whitehall, and how he butchered her to steal her gift of slow aging. He then announced to her that he'd go kill him now, which she expressed disapproval at. However, Whitehall realized who the two were and that Ward had double-crossed him, so he had them all tied up. Coulson and his agents would invade his hideout though, which gave Cal and Ward the opportunity to escape. Skye was released by Ward, but Skye shot him numerous times in the chest, and left him there to bleed out. She caught up with her dad, as he was beating the life out of Coulson (apparently Coulson had killed Whitehall, which enraged Cal). She threatened to kill him. Cal stopped, but told her that she'd be crawling back to him, asking for guidance, once she'd unlock her gifts. He agreed to leave, but he first told her that her real name is Daisy. Skye rushed to Coulson, and told him that she'd make things right by getting the Obelisk back from Raina. Terrigenesis In a mysterious temple beneath San Juan, Puerto Rico, Skye found Raina as she went to put the Diviner on the altar, and the walls of the temple started to move. Triplett ran into the temple as the door closed, trapping him inside with Skye and Raina. The Obelisk opened to reveal a crystal inside, and a strange mist pulsed out of the crystal. Skye and Raina were quickly encased in dark cocoons, while Triplett remained unaffected. Skye called out to him for help, but he could do nothing to save her except try to break the crystal, causing it to explode. Once Skye and Raina had become completely cocooned, Triplett, impaled by several shards of the crystal, began to petrify as well. Shortly thereafter, the cocoons began to crack and break away from Raina and Skye, revealing their "changed" forms inside. Skye was unchanged to outward appearances, while Raina exhibited numerous tiny barbs protruding from her face. Skye watched horrified as her vibrational abilities emerged for the first time they crumbled the statue that had been Triplett into dust. The pulse she emitted also generated an earthquake. The S.H.I.E.L.D. agents found Skye seemingly unscathed after the quake, and fearing that she might be contaminated, Coulson kept her under observation in a containment unit at the Playground. With tensions high after the death of Agent Triplett, Coulson and Mack burst into argument over leadership issues in front of Skye's unit. Skye noticed items in her unit began to shake, but when the argument subsided, so too did the shaking. Later, Simmons came back with Raina's DNA test results, and she noticed a drastic change. She ordered that Skye's DNA be tested as well, in fear that Raina had infected her with an epidemic. Fitz took Skye's blood and discovered that Skye had been changed just as Raina had. He revealed his theory to her that she hadn't been hurt in the temple collapse, because she caused had been the one who caused it. Skye broke down at the news, destroying her surroundings as well. Fitz then ran away with Skye's DNA. May and Simmons investigated the damage done to her unit, but Fitz returned and lied to them, claiming it was just his clumsiness. He showed them a faked result of Skye's DNA test, that showed that Skye was perfectly fine. Once they left, Fitz revealed to Skye that she was not fine and her DNA had changed just as drastically as Raina's. Skye was comforted by Fitz, who told her he understood what being different was like and that he would help in anyway he could. Skye went back to her normal routine after that, and resumed training with May, prompting Fitz to voice his concerns. When the team traveled to Portugal to investigate Lady Sif's return to Earth, Skye found a video on Twitter of Sif battling an unknown man and losing. They later learned the location of this man, and Skye and Agent Bobbi Morse were assigned to bring him back. When they found him, they were surprised by his blue skin. Bobbi engaged him first, but was smacked aside. Skye aimed her gun at him, but before she could fire, she generated tremors that destroyed her gun and allow him to get away. They eventually tracked him down to Chaves, and took him in for questioning. They learned that his name was Vin-Tak, a Kree who came to Earth because he had been signaled that a person had gone through Terrigenesis. He told of a faction of his people that had visited Earth thousands of years ago to genetically modify early humans into becoming their weapons. The modifications would be activated if they came into contact with Terrigen crystals, which were stored inside the Diviners/Obelisks. The Kree later shut down this project, but left behind the Obelisks on Earth. Coulson informed Vin-Tak that Skye had been with Raina when Raina had changed, so Vin-Tak began questioning Skye. He explained that transformation isn't always physical. Skye's growing nervousness began causing the whole room to shake, and showed her friends that she had also been changed by exposure to the Terrigen crystals. Seeing this display, Sif and Vin-Tak both demanded to take her to their respective planets, but Coulson refused. Skye and May ran to Ward's old cell and locked themselves in. May tried to calm her, but with Sif breaking in Skye's fear was only escalating further. In desperation she shot herself with an I.C.E.R. The next day, Skye overheard the team arguing with Fitz about how they should have told them about Skye's condition. Mack exclaimed that they need protection from her right as Skye walked by. Since the team now considered her dangerous, Skye isolated herself in the cell room of the Bus. Aftershocks Skye was placed in the Gifted Index, and assigned a psychiatrist not long after. She was dismayed by this turn of events initially, but accepted it when she learned that the therapist was May's ex-husband, Dr. Andrew Garner. She spent most of her first session asking about May's history. Later, Skye had a bad dream which shook the whole base, but Dr. Garner woke her before any damage was done. The Bus began shaking again in the middle of their next next session together, although this time it transpired that May was simply piloting the Bus into the air and headed for Manitowoc to support Coulson and Morse against Skye's father. She demanded that she assist them, saying her power was the only thing that could bring her father down and that she had control over it already. They tracked Coulson and Morse to the football field of Manitowoc High School, where Skye's father and several others had incapacitated a number of students. Skye pretended to be May's hostage and May threatened to kill her if Cal hurt Coulson, but before anyone could do anything, a blue energy field appeared around Cal, separating him from everyone. A mysterious man inside the field grabbed Cal and teleported away. With Cal gone, Coulson and the agents attacked Cal's remaining lackeys. Skye stressed out again, but instead of her surroundings being effected, bruises appeared on her arms and then she fainted. When she woke up she was informed that she hadn't been "controlling" her power, she had been turning it inwards, which had caused bruising and hairline fractures. Simmons supplied her with protective arm bands, and then Dr. Garner advised her to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. until she could control her power, but May was against this idea. Coulson later decided to pull Skye from active duty and had her moved to a country safehouse for gifted individuals, though she would still have contact with the Playground. Some time after Coulson had left, Skye was visited by the same eyeless man who had taken her father, and he introduced himself as Gordon. He consulted her about her powers and offered to take her to where she could learn to control them, and then left her alone to consider her decision. Afterwards, Skye began experimenting with her powers, discovering she could use simple harmonic vibrations to shape flowing water into a spiral pattern. She then received a call from May, warning her that a splinter faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. was coming for her and giving her instructions on how to deactivate the Retreat's laser grid. The call was interrupted by a sudden loss of power, whereupon Skye made a dash for the laser control panel. During her escape, she found herself hounded by a pair of quinjets. Before she could shut down the laser grid, she was confronted by a hostile agent, whom she managed to disable. Shortly thereafter, agents Bobbi Morse and Tomás Calderon found her, and Calderon opened fire. Skye instinctively deflected the bullet with her power, shattering a tree in the process and injuring Calderon. Seeing what she had done, Skye called out to Gordon for help. Gordon responded in seconds, and teleported her to safety. | Powers = Vibration Manipulation: Skye/Daisy is of Inhuman ancestry, and after being exposed to the mist from the Terrigen Crystals gained the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations. She is able to tap into the vibrational energy of everything around her, which allows her to produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves. When focused, her abilities extend to the point that she can create both force barriers and powerful concussive blasts of sheer force. | Abilities= Hacking: Skye is an accomplished computer hacker, stating that computer code comes naturally to her. Her skills are often called upon for intelligence gathering and data interpretation. Unarmed Combat: She is trained at hand-to-hand combat by Agent Ward and Agent May, and that training proved to be successful and efficient. Marksmanship: She has advanced training in small handguns, and moderate training with rifles, including sniper rifles. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Skye's vibrations are connected to her heart rate, and as a negative result she can lose control of her powers whenever her heartbeat increases. Skye's body is able to withstand enhancing and releasing intense vibrational waves, however attempting to forcefully internalize or hold back her powers will put an excessive strain on her body and may lead to internal injuries like ruptured veins, hair-line bone fractures, or other complications, which requires her to use casts created by Jemma Simmons. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Skye's van: Skye originally lived out of her van, which contained her computer and all her equipment including GPS and recording gear. * S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster: After Agent Coulson brought Skye onto his team, she moved onto his plane, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Globemaster, informally known as "The Bus." | Weapons = | Notes = * Chloe Bennet appears as Skye as a regular character on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * When Coulson gave her her S.H.I.E.L.D. agent badge and she had passed every required S.H.I.E.L.D. exam, Agent Hand precised "for a Level 1 agent". Now that Director Coulson has dispensed with the "levels", Skye remains a core member of his team. * The orphanage she grew up in gave her the name "Mary Sue Poots." * She was born on July 2, 1988. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Computer Hacking Skills Category:0-8-4 Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Level 1 Category:Government Agents Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Inhumans Category:Chinese Category:Zabo Family Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Gifted Index